


For the love of hoodies

by ParkerKelly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eye Contact, Eye Sex, Fluff, Freckles, Hoodie, Love, M/M, i wish for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerKelly/pseuds/ParkerKelly
Summary: Inspired by the Shirts launch of zip front hoodies from various past campaigns





	For the love of hoodies

The entire cast who had ever done campaigns with shirts had received their promotional hoodies for this launch ahead of time. Jensen got on for Love, where Misha had one for Love and I Wish For This. Being has his daughter, Maison was the inspiration at four years old, he chose to sport that one on the first day. Kim and Bri has sent selfies to the group chat, along with Ruthie in their WaywardAF and Slay outfits respectively. Ruth questioned where Jensen was with his after Jared confirmed he received the Love one already. 

Jensen had put the chat on mute, he wanted to see if he and Misha would be matching on that first day or not. After a knock on the trailer door, Misha called out “it’s always open!” and Jensen entered. The black fabric hung from his shoulders a bit loose, the sweatshirt blatantly unzipped as the clinking sound of metal brushed against the stainless sink in the kitchen. “Tea?” Misha asked, always having some on hand as Jensen took a seat. Adjusting the SpaceX cap he chose to wear that day, Jensen took a deep breath and watched Misha work. The way he moved around the kitchen simply getting cups and sugar from the cabinet, Misha moved with an artistry that was simply... hypnotic. He didn’t know why he was nervous, but Misha always made his heart race. With every look he found his breath hitched, and when they touched, Jensen’s would feel like he was losing his balance. The first time they kissed, Jensen thought his head an heart were going to explode from the rush of emotion and sensation he felt. 

But none of that was today. Today he was visiting his friend to see if he’d chosen the hoodie they worked on together, or he one for his daughter. The buzzing of the group chat was setting both of their phones alerts off almost rabidly. Jared had posted his selfie in the group and all were asking where Mishas and Jensens were. Ruthie with comments of “Ackles, you’re letting your Cock-les show.” And Briana yelling at Misha to “Fucking get it!” Assuming they were already together. Misha turned around and dropped a cup full of English tea in front of Jensen, two sugars and a side of honey, just as he liked it, and that’s when Jen seen the white flecks instead of red on the black fabric. “Oh I thought maybe since... you always share my clothes, it might have been...” Jensen stumbled through trying to say he’d hoped they were wearing the same one.   
“Oh.. yeah. I thought you two would be in those today for the promotional shit and well, you know Maison..”  
“Yeah, I know. It’s cool dude. Don’t worry about it.” But the disappointment in Jensen’s voice was tangible. 

Misha sat down on the opposite end of the couch, let’s slight apart, arms spread open. Jensen crawled into the space on Mishas lap after taking a sip of the tea. “That’s the good stuff.” As Misha enveloped Jen into a comfortable snuggle position. Jensen turned over a moment to really look at the black fabric that hung from the broad shoulders above him. With perfectly manicured fingertips, tracing the dandelions and cursive of “I wish for this,” leaning into Misha’s lap, this was his happy place when he wasn’t with Danneel. Dee would do what Jen is doing now, sit in his lap and just “be.” Jensen looked up at Misha, “this was a good choice and you know, Maison is a smart kid. I’m really glad her and JJ are friends. “Me too, thanks. Oh, Vicki wants to skype Danneel for some recipes and set up another play date for the girls... just a heads up since we both know you’ll hear about it later. Better to be informed ahead of time, you know?”  
“Yep. Neither of us do well when we are kept out of the loop with our wives. Makes us look dumb and uninformed, like we’re not paying attention or something otherwise.”  
Jensen laughed heartily at this comment, the movement in Mishas lap stiffened, making the jeans he was wearing become quite uncomfortable. 

Jensen got up for a second, swinging his bow legs off the sofa to get another sip of tea, Misha pulling him back down into his thighs to rest. Misha would play with the small tail on the back of Jensen’s neck, at the hairline. The spot you couldn’t tell if he was a blonde or brunette, and Misha didn’t care, but always said he was blonde. Jensen swung around looking up at Misha, those bright blue eyes staring down at Jens freckles trying to count them for the millionth time. Trying and gloriously failing because he always gets distracted by how green those eyes of his are and the few new crinkles that have formed around Jensens eyes over the past few years. He would never admit to Jensen that he had paid attention to the new lines, just as Jen would never admit to Misha that he’d noticed the tinges of grey shining in Mishas black hair, the salt and pepper five o’clock shadow that would form when he needed a shave. 

Every move Jensen made in Mishas lap caused a gutteral moan from Misha and he’d lose count again... instead he cuddled his boy with the apple green eyes and felt the softeness of the Love hoodie he was wearing against his own skin. Letting his eyes close, filled with hope and love for the man who stopped by for tea.


End file.
